


Your cheeks are red

by Jude_Melody



Category: Pokemon, Pokémon Mistery Dungeon
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Não por vergonha, as bochechas dele estavam vermelhas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta história é inspirada nos jogos da série Mistery Dungeon, produzidos pela Nintendo e pela Game Freak.
> 
> A fanfic é uma resposta ao DeLiPa, um desafio realizado pela Panelinha da Limonada, grupo de ficwriters do Nyah. Esta é uma edição especial, de aniversário, e, por isso, os participantes do desafio podem postar quantas fanfics quiserem, desde que respeitem o tema que lhes foi sorteado. Na edição passada, eu ganhei o direito de escolher o tema que quisesse. Decidi escolher o tema “vermelho”. Esta é minha fanfic principal.
> 
> Shonen-ai Pikachu x Growlithe. Não. Me. Julguem.

O rato dizia que era humano. Growlithe apenas virou a cabeça de lado, confuso. Não sabia o que era um humano. Para ele, o monstrinho amarelo a sua frente era um Pikachu, nada mais do que isso. Lambeu o focinho e, cauteloso, deu alguns passos para trás, mas aquele estranho aproximou-se, desesperado.  
— Eu preciso ir embora daqui! — exclamou, choroso.  
Growlithe imaginou que fosse tudo uma brincadeira, mas o terror naqueles olhinhos não deixava o Pikachu mentir. Ele realmente acreditava que era um humano, e talvez o fosse. Provavelmente era. O cachorro vermelho decidiu ajudar. Afinal, seria interessante descobrir o que é um humano.  
Os dois se tornaram amigos. Dormiam juntos na pequena toca de Growlithe e despertavam ao nascer do sol para um dia cheio de aventuras. Como não descobriam o que fazer para recuperar a humanidade do rato, tornaram-se Exploradores. O cachorro ficou maravilhado. Explorar as cavernas sempre fora seu sonho, mas ele tinha medo. Pikachu deu a ele a coragem de que precisava. E, quem sabe, aquele puxãozinho amigo pela pata traseira quando Growlithe teve um ataque de pânico na entrada da sede da Associação e tentou fugir.  
A primeira missão foi um desastre total. Eles tinham de recuperar um item que um Bellsprout perdera na caverna perto da praia, mas se atrapalharam completamente, deixando o orbe azul espatifar-se no piso de pedra. A bronca que receberam de Chatot, seu supervisor, não mediu palavras para mediocrizar os novatos. Growlithe ganiu muito naquela noite, e Pikachu teve de dar vários tapinhas em suas costas para fazê-lo recobrar o ânimo.  
A segunda missão foi um pouquinho melhor. Pikachu exibia um sorriso esplêndido quando deixou a caverna com o Caterpie ferido em seus braços. Growlithe vinha logo atrás, todo orgulho. Ele espantara o Poliwhirl que judiava do pequeno inseto com um lança-chamas. Imagine só! Assustar um monstro aquático com seu fogo! Um monstro aquático! Certo, talvez Poliwhirl estivesse com medo do Pikachu, mas isso não vem ao caso.  
Os dois amigos comemoraram a noite inteira, mas sua verdadeira provação ainda estava por vir. Um Meowth roubara o dinheiro de um jovem Eevee na praça da cidade. Aproximara-se do raposo com um sorriso esperto e uma lábia encantadora. Quando o monstrinho marrom deu por si, sua bolsinha de moedas desaparecera. Growlithe e Pikachu encontraram-no quando ele chorava escondido atrás do mercadinho.  
— A mama Flareon está doente! — soluçava Eevee, lutando para secar as lágrimas. — Eu preciso do dinheiro para comprar os remédios e a comida.  
— Não se preocupe — disse Growlithe, estufando o peito. — Nós vamos recuperar seu dinheiro. Vamos, Pikachu. Vamos pegar aquele gatuno!  
O rato assentiu e correu no encalço de seu amigo vermelho. Os dois adentraram a floresta e seguiram caminho até uma das cavernas. Era um local úmido e desagradável. As estalactites pareciam presas prestes a estraçalhá-los. Growlithe estremeceu todo. Só se acalmou quando sentiu o toque de Pikachu em suas costas.  
— Não se preocupe. — O rato sorriu. — Nós vamos conseguir.  
E conseguiram. Capturaram o Meowth após encurralá-lo em um beco sem saída e paralisá-lo com uma poderosa onda de choque. Pikachu pegou a bolsinha de moedas, e Growlithe puxou o gatuno pela cauda. Quando chegaram à praça, foram recebidos com uma pequena festa. Vários outros monstrinhos haviam se reunido ao redor do Eevee — alguns até lhe ofereceram dinheiro para que comprasse os remédios — e todos ficaram contentíssimos quando viram os pequenos heróis retornarem com sorrisos luminosos.  
Foi então que Pikachu pensou “Como são bondosas as pessoas daqui.” Logo em seguida balançou a cabeça. Não eram pessoas. Eram monstrinhos. E nem todos eram bons. O Meowth que capturara, por exemplo, era um sujeitinho mal.  
Pikachu estava tão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos que lhe custou perceber que Growlithe sorria com a língua de fora para ele. O rato cruzou os braços, dizendo a si mesmo “O Growlithe é bom.”  
Chatot era só alegria quando os novatos chegaram à sede da Associação com o Meowth. O gatuno era um criminoso classe D. Nada muito perigoso, mas também não era insignificante. Pikachu e Growlithe ganharam um tiquinho assim de respeito. E esse respeito aumentou quando capturaram um criminoso classe C. Depois aumentou mais ainda quando capturaram dois transgressores classe A de uma vez.  
— Nós seremos os melhores Exploradores de todos os tempos! — latia Growlithe ao final de cada missão bem sucedida.  
Ele saltava pela toca, rolava pelo chão e abanava a cauda. Pikachu ria, balançando a cabeça. Ainda não perdera completamente seus traços humanos, mas eles aos poucos se esvaíam. Um lado monstrinho despertava dentro dele. E o rato gostava de ser assim.  
Até que veio a tempestade.

— Um criminoso classe S? — exclamou Growlithe, arregalando seus olhinhos.  
— Sim! — Chatot bateu suas asas. — Vocês têm demonstrado um desempenho brilhante, simplesmente brilhante! Acho que estão prontos para isso.  
O cachorro abaixou suas orelhas. Lançou um olhar a Pikachu.  
— O que faremos? — indagou-lhe.  
O rato moveu as orelhas também, fitando o cartaz de procurado no quadro das missões. Era um Nidoking. Monstro grande. Monstro forte. Seus ataques elétricos não fariam efeito nele.  
— Vamos tentar.  
Growlithe ergueu o rosto.  
— Nós aceitamos a missão, Chatot.

Pikachu corria montanha abaixo. Lágrimas desciam por suas bochechas vermelhas. Como pudera ser tão tolo? Como pudera arrastar Growlithe para uma missão tão perigosa? Ele começou a fungar enquanto sua vista diluía-se nas lágrimas. Era muito difícil correr e segurar o corpo ferido de Growlithe ao mesmo tempo. Malditos bracinhos curtos!  
“A Associação...” pensava, ofegante. “Preciso voltar à sede da Associação.”

Ninguém reprovou o fracasso da dupla. Pikachu contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes. O tal Nidoking vivia no alto da montanha, longe dos olhares curiosos. Mas ele não vivia sozinho, e fora esse desconhecimento a ruína do rato e do cachorro. Quando chegaram ao seu covil, foram cercados por Nidorinos e Nidorans. Um incrível mar de rosa que contrastava com o marrom acidentado das rochas.  
Eles foram massacrados. Simplesmente massacrados. Quando Growlithe desabou no chão, Pikachu desferiu uma desesperada cauda de ferro no rosto e Nidoking e iniciou sua fuga. Pegou Growlithe em seus braços e desatou a correr. Para sua sorte, os Nidorinos e Nidorans ficaram para trás, preocupados com seu chefe.  
Ninguém reprovou o fracasso da dupla, mas a decepção nos olhares de seus amigos exploradores deixou Growlithe triste. O cachorro não caminhava mais. Ele se arrastava. Passava horas olhando o quadro das missões, mas não tinha ânimo para escolher nenhuma. Pikachu coçou sua nuca. Growlithe não dizia isso — nunca diria —, mas o rato tinha certeza de que a culpa era toda sua.

O incidente do Nidoking foi esquecido quando eles conheceram a Kirlia azul. Ela era linda, linda, linda, e dançava charmosa na pontinha dos pés. Growlithe latiu, admirado. Quando entrou naquela caverna luminosa para explorá-la com Pikachu, não imaginava que encontraria uma monstrinha tão bela. Os olhos vermelhos sorriram para eles.  
— Algo me diz... — Ela abriu os braços com graça. — Que você é humano.  
O queixo de Growlithe caiu, junto com a língua rosada. Ele olhou de Pikachu para Kirlia e de Kirlia para Pikachu. A caverna era um tanto escura. A única luz vinha dos inúmeros cristais incrustados nas paredes e do teto. Eles davam ao local uma coloração azulada que tornava tudo mais místico, inclusive os olhos vermelhos da fada.  
— Você não pertence a este mundo. Sua presença aqui perturba a ordem de nosso universo. Se ficar, tudo entrará em colapso. — Ela fez uma pausa, devorando-o com olhos gélidos. — Precisa partir.  
Growlithe rosnou. Posicionou-se na frente de seu amigo.  
— Quem é você para julgar? O que você sabe? Sua bruxa! — Virou-lhe as costas abruptamente, retornando pela trilha que o levara até a dançarina. — Vamos, Pikachu. Vamos embora!  
O rato queria fazer muitas perguntas à Kirlia, mas o cachorro estava furioso. E, quando o cachorro ficava furioso, era melhor obedecer.

— Vê se pode! Vê se pode! — bradava Growlithe, andando de um lado para o outro dentro da toca. — Ela nem te conhece e manda você ir embora. Que audácia!  
— Growlithe — murmurou Pikachu, sentado em sua cama. — Talvez ela tenha razão.  
— O quê?! — O cachorro abriu tanto a boca que quase deslocou o maxilar. — Você está concordando com aquela bruxa?!  
Os olhos do rato faiscaram.  
— Seja razoável, Growlithe! Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? Seis meses? Um ano? Você viu como o índice de criminalidade aumentou desde então? Quando eu cheguei aqui, havia poucos casos de roubo e brigas. Hoje o quadro de missões da Associação está infestado deles!  
Growlithe rosnou baixinho.  
— A criminalidade já estava aumentando antes de você chegar. Ela tem aumentado desde muito tempo. Não é culpa sua.  
O olhar de Pikachu era triste.  
— Mas e se for?  
Growlithe não respondeu. Virou-lhe as costas e abandonou a toca.

Depois daquela discussão, cada um seguiu seu próprio caminho. Pikachu aliou-se a uma Skitty. Growlithe, a um Linoone. Não diziam, mas nenhum deles estava satisfeito com a troca. O rato sentia falta do cachorro, e o cachorro sentia falta do rato. Ambos deixaram que muitos meses se arrastassem antes de se permitirem conversar de novo.  
Parados em frente ao quadro de missões, trocaram breves olhares. Pikachu puxou um pedaço de papel já um pouco velho. Um Nidoking feroz piscava para ele.  
— Acho que temos assuntos pendentes.  
Growlithe abanou a cauda. Não era sua vontade fazer isso. Simplesmente acontecia quando se sentia feliz.  
— Acho que tem razão.

A sede da Associação quase desabou por completo com os gritos dos Exploradores. Pikachu e Growlithe, feridos e cansados, sorriam para eles de cima da pequena mesa, um pódio improvisado. Deixando de lado a mágoa por ter sido rejeitada por seu parceiro, Skitty pediu que eles contassem a história. Todos os outros monstrinhos apoiaram. Apenas Linoone se mantinha distante. Ele era o único que não ficara satisfeito com a reconciliação entre o rato e o cachorro.  
— Foi incrível! — disse Growlithe, saltando em cima da mesa. — Nós sabíamos que teríamos de enfrentar muitos deles, então bolamos uma estratégia. Primeiro, nós nos aproximamos bem de mansinho, sem chamar atenção. Levamos dias! Depois, quando nos infiltramos no covil deles sem ser percebidos, eu usei minha cortina de fumaça para assustar todo mundo. Só que isso não era suficiente. Tínhamos que separar Nidoking de seus vassalos.  
Growlithe contava tudo com muito entusiasmo. Pikachu quase não falou com seus companheiros. Ele não se importava. Aquele era o momento de Growlithe. O cachorro de fogo nunca parecera tão confiante quanto naquele momento.  
— Mas tudo só deu certo por causa do Pikachu.  
O rato fitou seu amigo, surpreso. Growlithe mantinha os olhos fechados. Mais do que nunca, ele falava com seu coração.  
— Foi ele quem deu o golpe final. Foi ele quem chamou o Esquadrão Policial Squirtle para prender o Nidoking. Eu só ajudei. Tudo, absolutamente tudo foi plano do Pikachu. O sucesso dessa missão é dele. O meu sucesso é dele. — Aquele rosto tão cheio de admiração, tão cheio de carinho, voltou-se para o rato. — Eu não teria conseguido sem ele. Pikachu é meu melhor amigo. E eu sempre o amarei. Por tudo.  
As últimas frases não foram ouvidas por ninguém, apenas pelo rato. Quando Growlithe disse que Pikachu era seu melhor amigo, um clamor colossal explodiu na sede da Associação. Até mesmo Linoone viu-se moralmente obrigado a aplaudir. Chatot saltava, batendo as asas. Skitty chorava. Estavam todos felizes. Mas Pikachu não via ninguém. Pikachu só via Growlithe.  
Pela primeira vez, ele amava. E amava seu melhor amigo.

Eles encontraram Kirlia outra vez. Pikachu insistiu para que retornassem à caverna, e Growlithe, a contragosto, aceitou. Juntos, caminharam pelos corredores iluminados de azul até chegarem à pequena câmara em que a fada dançava. Ela era mesmo bela e graciosa. Seus pés mal tocavam o chão.  
— Meus bravos Exploradores! — cumprimentou-o com um sorriso em seus olhos vermelhos. É bom revê-los.  
Pikachu deu um passo para frente. Lançou um olhar cauteloso a Growlithe, que abaixava a cabeça.  
— Kirlia... Você disse que meu lugar não é aqui. Mas eu discordo. Eu encontrei um lar aqui. Eu encontrei amigos. Eu quero ficar. — Calou-se. Aquelas eram palavras difíceis de dizer. — Como eu faço para ficar?  
A fada inclinou o rosto de lado.  
— Ficar? Você não tem escolha. Não pertence a este mundo. Já disse isso. Cedo ou tarde, você retornará a seu universo. Você voltará a ser humano. E não se lembrará de nada do que aconteceu aqui.  
— Não! — arfou Growlithe. — Ele não pode....  
— Calado — ordenou Kirlia. — Eu já lhe dei o ultimato, mas, se mesmo assim insiste em não me ouvir, talvez possa visitar o Bosque da Luz. Quem sabe lá não encontra melhor sorte?  
— Melhor sorte? — indagou Pikachu. — O que isso quer dizer?  
A dançarina sorriu para ele e se teletransportou.

Ninguém na Associação sabia onde ficava o Bosque da Luz, mas Growlithe e Pikachu descobriram sua localização graças a uma fonte inusitada. O jovem Eevee, o mesmo que haviam ajudado há tanto tempo, encontrou-os no mercadinho e puxou conversa. Growlithe comentou qualquer coisa sobre o bosque, e o raposo ergueu as orelhas.  
— Sim, eu sei onde fica. Vovó Espeon sempre falou muito dele. É um lugar místico que poucos conseguem visitar. Posso levar vocês.  
Pikachu e Growlithe trocaram olhares.  
— Vamos? — perguntou o rato.  
— Vamos — respondeu o cachorro.

Eevee disse tudo a eles. Tudo, tudo, tudo. Exceto que o Bosque da Luz era longe para... As patas de Growlithe doíam. As almofadinhas das patas de Growlithe doíam. O trio viajava há mais de duas semanas, e nada do tal bosque aparecer! Atravessaram cavernas, subiram montanhas, cruzaram rios. Até mesmo Pikachu estava ficando exausto.  
— Vamos! Vamos! — dizia Eevee, cheio de entusiasmo. — É por aqui. Falta pouco!  
Finalmente chegaram ao bendito lugar. O raposo tagarelava sobre como Vovó Espeon sempre levava os netinhos ao local no fim de cada ano. Nem Growlithe, nem Pikachu prestavam mais atenção. Estavam muito concentrados em respirar.  
— É aqui — anunciou Eevee, sentando-se diante de uma trilha escura. — É só seguir em frente por um ou dois quilômetros.  
— Quilômetros! — exclamou Growlithe.  
— É rápido. — Eevee fez um gesto semelhante a um encolher de ombros. — Preciso ir agora. Voltarei para a cidade mais próxima. Se precisarem de ajuda, liguem para mim e eu venho buscá-los!  
O cachorro esperou até que o raposo estivesse longe para dizer:  
— Vou te ligar quando tiver morrido de cansaço!  
— Growlithe?  
— Sim, Pikachu?  
Os olhos do rato brilhavam.  
— Vamos.

Eles caminharam até chegar à clareira. Uma luminosidade verde a preenchia, criando um clima sublime, etéreo. Não havia nada ali. Nenhum item mágico, nenhuma pedra com mensagens de sabedoria, nada. Só um grande e vasto nada.  
— Aquela bruxa mentiu para a gente! — rosnou Growlithe.  
— Não. — Pikachu balançou a cabeça. — Ela não mentiu. Eu consigo sentir... Consigo sentir a magia...  
Ele deu alguns passos até o centro da clareira. A magia era mais forte ali, quase tangível. Pikachu fechou os olhos e pensou em tudo o que vivera naquele mundo. Concentrou-se em uma só palavra. Humano.  
A luz explodiu por todos os lados, quase cegando Growlithe, que ganiu alto. Uma criatura rosada surgiu acima deles e os abarcou com seus olhos azuis. Mew balançou a cauda, cumprimentando os viajantes.  
— Pikachu. Eu estava esperando por você.  
— Eu sei disso — murmurou o rato. — Mestre — acrescentou por instinto. — Eu... eu sei que não pertenço a este mundo. Sei que devo partir dele...  
— Sim. — O monstrinho rosado assentiu.  
— Eu só queria... eu só queria...  
Pikachu abaixou as orelhas. Por que era tão difícil dizer?  
— Sim? — encorajou Mew.  
— Eu só... Eu só não queria esquecer o que vivi neste mundo! — exclamou o rato, e as lágrimas desceram por suas bochechas vermelhas. — Eu quero me lembrar de tudo! Dos meus amigos, das missões, do Growlithe... Eu não quero esquecer o Growlithe. Ele é meu melhor amigo e...  
Pikachu virou o rosto para trás. Não se surpreendeu ao ver que Growlithe também chorava.  
— Eu o amo muito.  
Mew desceu até ficar mais próximo deles.  
— Infelizmente, isso não é possível. Se você voltar, esquecerá tudo. Assim como se esqueceu de suas memórias humanas quando veio para cá.  
— Mas, mas, mas eu...  
— Sua hora chegou, Pikachu. — Mew fechou os olhos. — Você tem de partir.  
— Mas eu não...!  
— Pikachu! — exclamou Growlithe.  
Ele tentou se aproximar, mas foi repelido por uma cúpula de energia que envolvia a clareira. Tentou destruí-la de todas as formas possíveis. Com investidas, lança-chamas, arranhões, mas nada funcionava. O cachorro pousou suas patas sobre ela e encostou o focinho na parede invisível, fitando Pikachu com o olhar mais triste do mundo.  
— Pikachu!  
— Feche seus olhos, Pikachu — ordenou Mew. — Está na hora de voltar.  
Pikachu não obedeceu. Só tinha olhos para Growlithe, que sofria por não poder se despedir direito. O cachorro chorava. O rato chorava. Pikachu tentou se aproximar para tocar as patas deles com as suas. Mas, no meio do caminho, tudo ao seu redor ficou branco.

*Flashback*  
— Acredite em mim! — dizia o Pikachu, apontando para o próprio peito. — Eu sou humano! Eu não pertenço a este lugar!  
Growlithe torceu o focinho.  
— Estranho. Para mim, você parece um Pikachu normal.  
— Mas eu não sou! Eu preciso ir embora daqui! — exclamou o rato, choroso.  
— Ah... Tudo bem... — disse Growlithe, comovido. — Acho que posso tentar te ajudar.  
Os olhos de Pikachu faiscaram.  
— Mesmo? Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado!

— Nós conseguimos! Conseguimos! — exclamava Growlithe, saltando de um lado para o outro na toca. — Completamos nossa primeira missão! Hip hip hurra!  
Pikachu apenas balançou a cabeça, rindo.

— Eu... estou muito feliz por te ter de volta — segredou Growlithe, aninhando-se perto de seu amigo. — O Linoone era legal, mas... Eu senti falta de você.  
Pikachu estendeu o braço e afagou suas orelhas.  
— Também senti sua falta, Growlithe. Ei, o Linoone e a Skitty são parceiros agora. Nada mal, não é?  
Growlithe riu.  
— Nada mal!  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Mal viam um ao outro na penumbra da toca.  
— Você gosta daqui, Pikachu?  
O rato suspirou.  
— Sim. Eu gosto.  
Growlithe revirou-se, inquieto.  
— Eu... queria que você ficasse aqui para sempre.  
Pikachu pensou naquelas palavras. Pensou de verdade. Quase não acreditou quando ouviu sua voz dizer:  
— Eu também.  
*Fim do flashback*

A luz desapareceu, dando lugar a uma exuberante floresta, a mesma na qual o humano se perdera enquanto fugia de casa. Ele estava triste com a morte de sua mãe. Ela sempre fora gentil e carinhosa, ao contrário do padrasto, que era um monstro. Ele batia no garoto e o humilhava. Ninguém poderia censurar o pobrezinho por fugir.  
Estranhamente cansado, não se lembrando de quando dormira, ele se levantou e caminhou até o lago que encontrara anteriormente. Queria lavar o rosto e beber um pouco de água. Acima de tudo, queria entender o que era aquela nuvem misteriosa em sua mente que bloqueava todas as suas lembranças.  
Agachou-se à margem do lago, mergulhou as mãos na água e molhou seu rosto. A sensação de frescor era maravilhosa e ajudava a pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Ao menos até ele abrir os olhos e encarar seu reflexo.  
O grito escapou de sua garganta. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Muito, muito vermelhas. Mas não era só isso. Suas orelhas eram grandes, e seu rosto, amarelo. Acima de tudo... ele estava pelado.  
— Pikachu? — chamou uma voz mansa.  
Ele olhou a seu redor, suando frio. Uma energia estranha escapou de suas bochechas. Ela era viva e fluida. Como eletricidade.  
— Pikachu?!  
Agachou-se no chão em postura defensiva. O cachorro rolou para fora dos arbustos. Provavelmente tropeçara em alguma coisa. O monstrinho balançou a cabeça, recuperando-se e lançou um olhar a ele. Seus olhos esbugalharam-se.  
— Pikachu!  
E ele, para sua surpresa, respondeu:  
— Growlithe!  
O cachorro lançou-se em cima do rato, e os dois rolaram felizes pela relva. Pikachu ria e ria, finalmente se recordando de tudo.  
— Você ainda está aqui! — exclamava Growlithe, saltando de um lado para o outro. — Ainda está aqui! Como isso é possível?  
Pikachu refletiu sobre aquelas perguntas e conseguiu compreender. Aquela floresta exuberante era a mesma da clareira de Mew. Após todos aqueles acontecimentos, Growlithe provavelmente decidira voltar para casa sozinho. E encontrara Pikachu enquanto seguia pela trilha.  
Lembranças esparsas vieram à sua mente. Ele se lembrava de quando fora humano. Lembrava-se de sua mãe, de seu padrasto. Aquele monstro... Não. Ele encontrara monstros em suas aventuras. E a maioria deles era bom. Como Growlithe. Growlithe era bom. E era seu melhor amigo. E Pikachu o amava.  
O sorriso iluminou o rosto do rato, que estendeu o braço para afagar as orelhas do cachorro. Ele se sentia grato. Uma gratidão tão imensa que não saberia como descrever. Pikachu tinha escolha, afinal de contas. Quando era humano, de alguma forma adentrara a floresta exuberante, a floresta de Mew. Talvez por isso tenha se tornado um monstrinho e despertado sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois próximo à toca de Growlithe.  
Agora, como monstrinho, ele se via novamente naquela floresta, mas havia uma diferença. A diferença era que ele sabia onde estava. E queria ficar lá. Apesar de seus esforços, não soube como resumir aquela louca explicação para Growlithe. Por isso, apenas ergueu o rosto, permitindo-se fechar os olhos em gratidão e disse:  
— É porque eu pertenço a este lugar.


End file.
